penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Highlights
2016-2017 Season Regular Season November 2 Nov @ Ducks * 07:41/1st: Evgeni Malkin slapshot. 1st goal of the game. * 10:24/1st: Matt Cullen scores on his 40th birthday. 3 Nov @ Kings * 07:28/1st: Sidney Crosby's 1st goal of the game. Assisted by Patric Hornqvist and Kris Letang. * 09:28/3rd:Sidney Crosby's 2nd goal of the game. Assisted by Kris Letang. 5 Nov @ Sharks * 04:22/1st: Chris Kunitz scores his first goal of the season. * 18:28/1st: Sidney Crosby scores an unbelievable goal from behind the redline; a backhand shot that banks off the goal post and into the goalie's skate and then into the net. * 00:13/2nd: Crosby scores just 13 secs into the 2nd period. An incredible one-handed goal. * 02:33/2nd: Eric Fehr makes it 4-0. * 16:28/2nd: Nick Bonino's short-handed goal. 8 Nov vs Oilers * 01:57/1st: Conor Sheary's first goal of the game. * 12:08/2nd: Carl Hagelin's 2nd goal of the season. * 05:33/3rd: Evgeni Malkin scores a beautiful one-handed, backhand goal. * 18:18/3rd: Conor Sheary is credited with his 2nd goal of the game, although the Oilers' Benoit Pouliot put the puck in his own net. 10 Nov vs Wild * 07:53/1st: A beautiful PPG by Sidney Crosby. A redirect from a Phil Kessel pass. * 07:33/2nd: Patric Hornqvist nets a PPG that goes off a Wild player and into the goal. 12 Nov vs Leafs * 14:42/1st: Kris Letang falls through the open door and into the Pittsburgh bench. * 03:06/2nd: Evgeni Malkin PPG. * 19:42/2nd: Chris Kunitz game-winning goal. * 06:58/3rd: Bryan Rust drags the puck around the goaltender and scores a beautiful goal on his own rebound. * 10:14/3rd: A classic Crosby tap-in. 16 Nov @ Caps * 16:28/3rd: Phil Kessel goal. 18 Nov @ Islanders * 15:19/1st: Sidney Crosby power play goal. Scored from one knee. * 13:55/2nd: Trevor Daley goal. * 01:24/OT: Kris Letang OT goal. Assisted by Crosby and Kessel (who was not on the ice during the goal). 19 Nov @ Sabres * 05:46/3rd: Sidney Crosby PPG, scored from one knee. It was Sid's 350th goal. 21 Nov vs Rangers * 01:02/1st: Jake Guentzel's first NHL goal. He scored on his first shot of his first shift in his first game. * 13:12/1st: Guentzel's second of the game. 23 Nov @ Rangers * 02:02/2nd: Scott Wilson goal. * 04:58/2nd: Sidney Crosby deflection. * 10:12/2nd: Phil Kessel goal. * 12:57/2nd: Crosby's second. A fluky goal that chased Lundqvist from the net. * 16:42/2nd: Conor Sheary goal. * 13:05/3rd: Matt Cullen makes it 6-1. 25 Nov @ Wild * 13:26/1st: Phil Kessel goal. It's his 600th NHL career point. * 05:50/3rd: A beautiful Bryan Rust deflection between the legs. 26 Nov vs Devils * 01:23/2nd: Jake Guentzel gets his 3rd in four goals. * 02:38/2nd: Tom Kuhnhackl makes a filthy deke for a beautiful goal. * 19:46/3rd: Sidney Crosby's incredibly game-tying goal; a toe drag and backhand that goes in the top corner behind goalie Keith Kinkkaid. 30 Nov @ Islanders * 00:32/3rd: Conor Sheary goal. * 10:40/3rd: Justin Shultz goal. His first of the season. * 13:08/3rd: Evgeni Malkin goal, off a beautiful passing play with Sidney Crosby and Brian Dumoulin. December 1 Dec vs Stars * 08:47/1st: Ian Cole goal. * 07:43/2nd: Patric Hornqvist goal, his first since returning from a concussion. A 5 on 3 PPG. * 19:38/2nd: The most ridiculous Sidney Crosby goal. An in-the-air rebound from his own bank shot from behind the goal line. * 16:22/3rd: Conor Sheary goal. A rush up the ice, assisted by Sidney Crosby and Justin Shultz. * 17:14/3rd: Eric Fehr empty net goal. Created by an incredible defensive effort in his own zone. * 17:55/3rd: Nick Bonino gets his own rebound. 3 Dec vs Red Wings * 11:00/2nd: 1/2 Phil Kessel goal. * 02:05/3rd: Nick Bonino goal. * 06:28/3rd: Justin Shultz goal, his second in 3 games. * 10:54/3rd: 2/2 Phil Kessel goal. * 19/19/3rd: Matt Cullen got a breakaway towards an empty net before being tripped up and was consequently rewarded an automatic goal even without having recorded a shot. 5 Dec vs Senators * 01:45/1st: Bryan Rust goal. His first of the game. * 08:45/1st: Sidney Crosby goal. * 08:28/2nd: Matt Cullen goal, a shorty. * 14:13/2nd: Phil Kessel goal. * 14:37/2nd: Justin Shultz goal, his third in 4 games. * 01:05/3rd: An incredible effort and goal by Evgeni Malkin. * 12:36/3rd: Bryan Rust, a beautiful goal on a penalty shot. * 17:32/3rd: Bryan Rust completes the hat trick with an empty net goal. 8 Dec @ Panthers * 03:06/1st: Sidney Crosby goal, a rare goal from the top circle. * 04:51/1st: Conor Sheary goal, with a little help from Florida goalie Roberto Luongo. * 07:34/1st: Tom Khunhackl deflection off a Justin Shultz blast. * 05:44/3rd: Matt Cullen goal with an incredible assist from Scott Wilson. * 19:27/3rd: Carl Hagelin empty net goal, assisted by Matt Murray. 10 Dec @ Lightning * 12:03/1st: Sidney Crosby goal, an incredible effort, outworking the defenseman and goalie to score from his stomach. * 17:25/2nd: Evgeni Malkin goal, the first of three power-play goals by the Penguins. * 05:08/3rd: Sidney Crosby goal, the second PPG. An amazing shot from one-knee where he's first removed the stick of a Tampa d-man to clear a lane for himself all in one motion. * 08:36/3rd: Evgeni Malkin goal. The final PPG. The game-winning goal. 2015-2016 Season 2016 Playoffs May 16 May - Game 2 vs Lightning * 00:40/OT: Sidney Crosby scores the overtime winner, from one knee, in Game 2 against the Lightning. It was his first ever playoff overtime goal. * 00:40/OT: (slow motion + different angle) 22 May - Game 5 vs Lightning * 19:10/2nd: Chris Kunitz scores to make it 3-2 Pittsburgh with a tremendous shift by the Penguins in the offensive zone. 24 May - Game 6 @ Lightning * 07:40/2nd: Kris Letang scores to make it 2-0 Pittsburgh. * 19:34/2nd: Sidney Crosby skates through 3 Tampa defensemen to give the Penguins a 3-0 lead with 25 secs to go in the 2nd period. 26 May - Game 7 vs Lightning * 01:55/2nd: Bryan Rust's 1st goal of the night vs the Lightning in Game 7. * 10:06/2nd: Bryan Rust's GWG in game 7 against the Lightning. June 1 June - Game 2 vs Sharks * 02:35/OT: Conor Sheary's OT winner in Game 2 vs the Sharks. A goal off a set face off play from Sidney Crosby to Letang to Sheary. Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Games Category:Game Replays